What Makes a Monster
by Lapissed Lazuli
Summary: Underneath a full moon two monsters form an unbreakable bond, but when trouble lurks around every corner and war brewing on the horizon, will they give into their own true natures or will their feelings guide them through? [Canon-centric focused on the Sand village. Rating may go up. Gaara/OC. Will do my best to keep characters in-character and maintain canon relationships!]
1. Not Now, Not Here

The heat was unbearable at first, but running certainly made it much worse. When she realized how close they were, she had fled on foot. She was within reach of her destination, she couldn't give up now, and she couldn't let herself be taken prisoner again. She could hear them now, gaining on her, catching up despite her initial lead.

Her foot slid on the loose sand, and she plummeted face first into the grains. The scarf she had wrapped so carefully around her face to hide her pale skin did little to protect her from the harsh ground. Ignoring her now scratched face and hands, she desperately tried pulling herself up.

 _I have to run- I'm almost there_

 _I can't let them take me. Not now- not here._

A blue eye shot open as a kunai embedded itself by her head, and she noticed her loose desert skirts were pinned into the sand by another kunai.

The laughing reached her ears first. Teasing her for her failed escape, how she thought she could escape what was always coming for her. Tears filled her visible eye; she didn't bother to turn around to face them., to see the knives thrown directly at her.

She flinched, prepared to feel the sting of her flesh being split open, but it never came.

Behind her was a wall of sand, suspended as if shielding her. The kunai fell to the ground with the shield as a figure walked in front of her.

The girl pushed herself up a bit more, looking to the man who just protected her, and now seeing two other newcomers flank her sides. One was a male wearing facial paint and a black hood, the other a blonde woman carrying a large fan. The boy in front crossed his arms, looking at her assailants.

"What are mist village ninja doing in this desert, chasing this woman?"


	2. Thank You

It started when Gaara sensed a disturbance out in the desert. He knew intruders were approaching the Hidden Sand village, and pulled his siblings out with him to confront the unwanted trespassers. Temari didn't expect to see Mist ninja so far into their lands, and the fact they were chasing a tiny woman was even more confusing.

Looking down she saw the woman was very petite, and covered from head to toe in loose skirts and shawls to hide her from the hot sun. A bright blue eye was visible, while the other and the girl's hair remained covered by a scarf.

"I'll ask again before I make you leave. What are you doing in Sand territory?" The young Kazekage asked, arms remaining folded over his chest.

The Mist ninja looked rightfully concerned, and with one glance at their target, they quickly fled. With no answer, Gaara's bright eyes turned towards the young woman.

The girl looked up at him with a mixture of both relief and fear. Her legs curled up,, and despite how she tried to make herself smaller by hiding behind her arms, she was still pinned by the knife in her skirt.

Temari was the first to act, kneeling and pulling the kunai out for the girl, who's attention finally left Gaara to look at Temari.

"Thank you." Her voice was a whisper, so shy and nervous. Temari looked concerned.

"Can you tell us why they were chasing you? Are you from the Mist?" she asked, helping the girl stand. She was nearly a full head shorter than Gaara, and she kept her hands clasped over her chest, shrinking into herself again,

"It's… a long story." She sighed, looking to her hands as she continued. "They wanted to use me, and I was sick of it. I ran and they followed… I'm searching for a village someone told me I could find sanctuary in. It's called Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand… do you know where it is?"

Temari couldn't help but grin at the girl.

"I'd hope I'd know, it's our home! Come on, we'll lead you there ourselves." The pale eyed girl nodded, looking shyly at the tallest male who gave her a reassuring grin as well. She noted how similar they looked, and wondered if they may be related. Her eyes then turned to the one who saved her, the red head who now stared her down.

Gaara eyed the girl, wondering what the Mist had wanted her so badly for that they would travel this far out.

"What is your name." It was more a statement than a question, but the girl blushed a bit, realizing in the panic she hadn't even introduced herself.

"My name is Kari."

The walk back to Suna was a short but hot one. The girl followed close to Temari's side, although she now knew everyone's names and confirmed her suspicion over their relation, she still felt shy.

It was Kankuro who broke the silence, his hand pointing to her scarf.

"You're dressed well for the weather. Most foreigners wear the same stuff they wear at home and get overheated. How long have you been in the Land of Wind?"

He couldn't see, but her eye revealed she was smiling.

"About a week now. I was trying to be as prepared as possible before attempting to go across an unfamiliar desert. Unfortunately I was discovered before I could get all of myself put together." Her skirts and dress were too big for her tiny frame, hanging loosely off her. Temari smiled at her.

"I have some old dresses hanging around. I can find something that'll fit you better."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." Kari smiled again. These people were so kind, even the quiet Gaara wasn't being standoffish. He just seemed shy and quiet himself.

It was then that they reached the gate to Suna. The siblings all turned to look at Kari when the gate opened, seeing tears running from her eye that absorbed into the pale scarf. She wiped her eye with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry- I just… I've been running towards here for so long. To finally see it… It feels unreal!" Her gratitude was obvious in her tone. Temari took her hand and personally led her in.

Temari's old clothes fit decently; they were light in color and cool for the heat. The girl washed her face, before retying her face and walking back out into the main room where the others were waiting.

Assuming the girl didn't unwrap her face for a reason, the siblings didn't bring it up. Instead Kankuro coughed into his hand.

"Well welcome I guess. So now that you're here you need to talk to the Kazekage about staying."

Kari's eye widened in concern, she had forgotten about the leader of the village. She was a refugee now after all.

"Where can I speak to them? I-I want to make sure your leader knows I'm here and if it's okay for me to stay..!" She seemed panicked, but Temari and Kankuro burst into laughter as Gaara just sat with his eyes closed.

"I don't know, is it okay for her to stay Lord Kazekage?" Kankuro was looking to Gaara. It only took Kari a half-second to make the connection. The one who saved her was also their leader.

Gaara heard her feet as the nervous thing stood in front of him, her arms curled in like before.

"L-Lord Kazekage…! Please, allow me to stay in your village! I promise, I'll behave and do my best to be a productive member of your home! I have nowhere else to go so…! Please!" She bowed her head low, a sliver of white hair fell from the scarf as she did.

"I made up my mind the moment I decided to get involved. You are welcome to stay here." His answer was simple, and he watched as she lifted her head.

"Thank you…!" Kari's relief was cut off when a large sound disrupted their peace. Gaara sprang into action, out the door towards the explosion before anyone else could blink. Temari and Kankuro ran out, leaving Kari alone. With concern for her new home in her heart, the non-shinobi ran out after them.


End file.
